Coming Home
by NightcatMau
Summary: Valkyrie comes home to Ireland after four long years. She's eager to see her friends, but Skulduggery has been strangely silent for months. This is Valduggery, just more implied than shown. Enjoy! Three chapters, may go on, who knows?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Tanith or Ghastly. Tanith is back and Remnant free. The character description of Tanas Leap is based on an old OC I made years ago and never used. Enjoy! PS Yes, there's an extra vowel in his name, think about it...

* * *

I was so excited to be coming home at last. Four years of University behind me and I was going home to Ireland. I'd heard from my friends from time to time, but the one I missed most of all, Skulduggery Pleasant, had been silent for months now. I'd ask Ghastly or Tanith and be told he was working on a case, but this wasn't like him, I knew.

I caught a taxi home to Gordon's mansion and barely made it up to his old bedroom before sleep claimed me. The next morning I awoke to the insistent buzzing of my mobile. I flipped it open. Tanith.

"Hey college girl, good to be back in Ireland?"

"Hey, sis, and yes! I never want to leave again. Whoever thought of studying abroad should be horsewhipped."

Tanith laughed, God I'd missed that laugh, sure I heard it just fine in America, but it wasn't the same as being home. "Well hey. Ghastly and I want to take you to lunch. Can you be ready in twenty?"

"Yes! Civilian clothes or work clothes?"

"Mmm, whatever you like best. But if you gained the freshman fifteen-" She teased.

I laughed and we rang off. The old clothes Ghastly had made me still looked as new as the day he'd tailored them and the fit was perfect. I was glad for that. I'd done my best to keep in shape, and there were places in America, even near the University to train, but nothing like Ireland.

I met them outside, Ghastly's old van rumbling up gently as I walked to the kerb. Tanith got out and enveloped me in a hug, Ghastly nodded as I got in.

"Valkyrie." He said.

"Elder Bespoke."

"Don't call me that, it's creepy. You're getting as bad as Skulduggery, who, before you ask, is out of Ireland on a case."

"Oh."

"But you still have us." Tanith put in cheerfully from the front seat.

We drove for a while, stopping at a small restaurant I didn't remember. Tanith confirmed it was new, well two years old, which to us was new. What are two years when you have centuries to live?

Tanith stopped me in the dimly lit entryway. "Uh, look. We're also meeting a friend. He's been through a lot, and he won't say much, since he can't speak. This sounds odd, but do your best to pretend he's not there. New people are too much if they speak to him. But we thought getting him out might do him so good. He's been in seclusion for months now, not speaking to anyone."

"OK, does this friend have a name?"

"Tanas Leap."

We continued to the booth, in a darkened corner I noted. Tanas, I assumed it was him, was seated in the deepest shadows. I could make out his black shirt and tie and grey suit trousers as we sat. But his face was hidden, giving only the impression of tightly curled hair that fell long and free to his shoulders.

Tanith got in first, and I studiously ignored Tanas, even though I could feel his eyes on me. He sat forward briefly to adjust his position and I caught black hair, a strong jawline and a sharp, long face. I think his eyes were brown but it was hard to tell when flicking my glance up from the menu at his movement.

Tanith and I ordered steaks, Ghastly and Tanas ordered the same. There was something about his name Tanas Leap. Sounded vaguely like it should be Irish, but there was something about it. Like it had one too many vowels in it. Now that was an odd thought. Tanith interrupted my musings.

"Thinking about something?"

"Not really." I lied.

Ghastly gave a polite snort of amusement. "Probably Skulduggery."

"Was not." I said, truthfully. He waved his hand. "Actually Skulduggery wanted us to do some detective work for him while he's away from Ireland, and he hopes you are well. There were three things he wanted to know, and they are important to your partnership, all right?

I nodded and he continued. "Question one would be if you want to be partners with Skulduggery. Keep in mind at twenty four you could choose to work alone, or choose not to come back to the Sanctuary."

"Of course I want to come back. I want to be his partner. I don't recall it being my idea to go to University you know. Now I have a useless piece of paper I intend to burn or make a paper airplane out of, maybe both."

Ghastly sighed. "But four years abroad helped make you the person you are now."

"Yes, a person who wasted four years of her life she'll never get back when Uncle Gordon could have taught her to write faster and easier. But I'll forgive all of you for shipping me off, some day."

The steaks arrived and we ate. Even though I wasn't supposed to be looking at Tanas, the detective in me wanted to know more. I saw how precisely he moved as he did anything and felt a stab of longing to see Skulduggery again. His long and tapered hands I noted, had the same graceful movements. But I flicked my eyes back to my steak a moment before I felt his eyes on me.

Ghastly looked over at me once or twice, but nobody spoke until the plates were cleared. I looked at Tanith because it had to be a world record for her. She talked almost as much as Skulduggery, but without his sudden lapses into silence.

I felt the mood at the table was tense, as Ghastly spoke again. "All right then, second question: if you do come back as a partner is there anyone Skulduggery should be aware about? He'd be taking you on cases for weeks at a time like before, and boyfriends tend to get prickly over that sort of thing. Skulduggery would rather you consider that now instead of later."

I shook my head. "I didn't even date or see anyone over there, ever. I had a writing scholarship, remember? That involves endless hours of fun, fun, fun research and living in libraries. The last thing I needed or wanted was a boyfriend. Besides I wanted to get back to-"

Ghastly smiled. "You wanted to get back to Skulduggery." He waved my protest away. "Fair enough, and he wanted you back. For four long years I've endured a basket case of a detective. He misses you Valkyrie, more than you know. He'd taken to looking for you out of the Sanctuary windows before I made him stop."

Tanas shifted again. I did my best to ignore him. "I used to threaten he'd see me walk into the Sanctuary one day, years early. He'd fuss and tell me no, but all I wanted to do was come home to him. Fine, I said it, I missed him every day and twice on Sundays."

I heard a faint sound of amusement from Tanas and chose to ignore that too. The mood at the table seemed lighter, but I got the idea the third question was the most important. Though knowing Skulduggery it could be rude and insulting just as easily.

"Right then, final question. If something had happened to Skulduggery, if he looked different, would you still feel the same about him and want to be his partner?"

"Of course I would. No offense to Skulduggery, but that's the most thickheaded question I've ever heard. He's my partner and best friend. I don't care how much the outside changes, he's still Skulduggery all the same."

Ghastly nodded then got up and I let Tanith out. "Fair enough. Get dessert if you like, it will be on the Sanctuary. Tanas will see you home. Oh you can talk to him now, by the bye." With that they left, Tanith looking back to wink at me.

I didn't even glance over when I spoke. "I hate them both so very much right now. I can get a cab, it's no problem."

Tanas shifted in his seat, slid over into the light where Tanith had been sitting. His brown eyes held mine, his thin mouth tilting up into a Cheshire grin. He sipped his coffee, then looked back at me. He just wouldn't stop staring and it was getting creepy.

"No offense Tanis, and I'm sure you're a wonderful guy, but I don't like being stared at. I'm aware you've been through a lot, but if you don't find somewhere else to look I'm going to be forced to hurt you."

He grinned, revealing slightly crooked teeth. Teeth that looked so familiar. Then he spoke, and everything clicked into place. "My, my Valkyrie. Four years have done nothing to curb your violent tendencies." The easy amusement in that velvety voice, the way his head tilted now to study me.

"Skulduggery?" I breathed.

"The same, well not quite, but yes it's me. I look different, don't I?"

"That's an understatement."

He finished his coffee. "Shall we walk to the Bentley? I'll drive you home if you like."

I nodded, dumbfounded. He rose, collecting a neatly folded suit jacket I had missed, and a grey fedora. He shrugged into the jacket elegantly, then tilted the hat at a rakish angle on his head. He adjusted his tie, the whole time staring down at me in amusement.

"Ready?" He didn't bother to hide the teasing note in his voice.

I nodded again, not trusting my voice. I was fairly sure I would have squeaked.

We walked out to the Bentley. Skulduggery leaned against it and looked at me before speaking. "Disappointed?"

"What? No, never, Skulduggery. You just look so different."

"Better or worse?"

"Not better or worse, just different. Is this some sort of illusion?"

He caught hold of my hand gently in his long fingers and placed it lightly over his ribcage in a silent answer. I could feel from the beating of his heart he was excited, waiting for a final answer. a confirmation we were partners.

"Wow."

"Wow, indeed."

"Well, what say you, are we partners still, Valkyrie Cain?" He titled his head again, then held out his arms in invitation. I think if he hadn't had the Bentley behind him I would have knocked us both the the ground when I tackled him.

"Of course we are, Skulduggery Pleasant. We always will be."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie or Ghastly. Val is still 24, story is still in her point of view. 'In the Mood' is a song by Glenn Miller.

* * *

Skulduggery held me for the longest time before letting me go, and he only did that with a sigh. He looked down at me, he clearly wanted to say something, but didn't. He opened the door of the Bentley for me, suddenly more courtly than before.

I leaned over, pushing his door open and he looked at me with undisguised delight. "Thank you, Valkyrie. Seat belt." I complied and he started the Bentley.

His hands were graceful, but his body was tense I knew he still felt awkward. He was a living man once more, and that meant he was no longer to be considered 'safe' at least in his own mind. I shook my head before speaking.

"You fill out a suit real nice by the way, not that you haven't always done so." He blushed and I continued. "I'm not suddenly afraid of you Skulduggery, you're still my partner and best friend. If Ghastly thought you were dangerous he wouldn't have left us alone together, you're no different that you've ever been. I've always been well aware of you as a man, Skulduggery, I'm not going to bat my eyes innocently at you and pretend this is the first time I've figured that out."

"You never said anything."

"I've always addressed you as a man."

"True, but things are different now, I am different."

"Not THAT different. I saw the look on your face when you danced with China, you cad."

"We don't talk about China. Or vampires. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Now that I know you trust me not to loose my self-control and pounce on you, I'd like to take you home with me. We have a case to get to, and I want to see what you think of the improvements."

I giggled and blushed before nodding my agreement and Skulduggery made an amused sound. "Of course I never asked if I was safe. Perhaps I shall have to invest in pepper spray."

"In your dreams, Skulduggery."

"Now that wasn't nice."

"You started it."

"And now I'm ending it. You could at least let a man live with the illusion of being attractive, you would have before." He grumbled.

"You know very well you're attractive, you don't need to be told."

Skulduggery just grinned in reply, turning the radio on. Glenn Miller's 'In the Mood' came on and I wondered how many women my age even knew that song. Before long we had reached his house and I could only gaze at it in astonishment.

It had always been a decent-sized house, but there was now a roofed wrap-around porch, and the house seemed bigger by several rooms. "Skulduggery it's magnificent. You must be flat broke."

"Hardly, but I'm glad you approve. You'll be living here for the case, when we aren't out in the field. Ghastly agreed it wastes time and makes no sense to be constantly driving over to fetch you, if you still feel safe with me, of course."

He looked at me and I nodded. I'd been hoping since the day I turned seventeen he would have shown an interest in me, but he'd always seemed oblivious to me, Even when people taunted him or me about our relationship, he would stand there impassively, never saying a word about the incident afterwards.

Now he seemed to be testing the waters, however tentatively. I didn't mention it though, because I could be wrong. I went to get out, and he laid a warm hand on my arm to stop me. "No, wait. I'll come around for you."

I nodded, biting back the usual smart remark I would have made. Poor Skulduggery didn't need me tormenting him right then, not when he still seemed unsure I'd stay. I knew things were different when he helped me out of the car as well. Normally Skulduggery would have just snapped at me to move more quickly, or made a smart remark about needing helped like an old woman.

He was never nice, at least not in the way men were towards women. He was usually happy to ignore my gender as if he secretly hoped it would go away. Now he offered his arm, and I took it, not recalling him making the gesture since the ball.

Skulduggery led me onto the porch, then opened and held the door for me, I stepped inside marveling at the change. He still had a number of living rooms, but a flat-screen TV dominated the one his meditation chair was in, replacing his smaller old TV, which it ended up, he had moved to my bedroom complete with cable.

I hugged him in thanks and heard him laugh softly as he returned the embrace. Skulduggery smelled different now, I had to admit that. The smell of his good wool suits was still there, but the scent of bone had been replaced by the scent of skin and aftershave. We parted at last and he showed me the rest of the house, only vaguely gesturing at his own room.

I could tell he was still tense under his relaxed posture, and fairly miserable. Then it clicked. All the extra e-mails, the calls, the thoughtful packages he'd sent. Skulduggery had been showing his feelings in the only way he knew how, and was clearly puzzled why I wasn't returning his affection.

"Skulduggery?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have any idea how much I missed you? I still can't figure out what you sent me away for."

"It was a learning experience."

"I don't think that's the real reason, is it?" I asked gently, wrapping my arms around him again.

"I- I needed to send you away before I did or said something I might regret."

I looked up at him. "Because you didn't know I was in love with you as a skeleton?"

He winced and nodded. "There is also an age difference, Valkyrie. We can't pretend there isn't. Even with me like this again- Wait. Did you say you were in love with me?"

"That I did."

"And you never said anything?"

"You're the world's greatest detective, Skulduggery, it was your job to figure it out."

"It was, was it? You do know withholding evidence is a crime, don't you Miss Cain?" His voice took on a teasing note, and he wrapped his own arms around me tightly.

"Oh yeah, Detective Pleasant, and what might that be?"

"This." Then his lips found mine, and I realized there was no case the moment he kissed me. Somehow I didn't mind, and any thoughts of scolding Tanith and Ghastly for leaving me alone with such a devious man soon disappeared as Skulduggery deepened the kiss, grunting in satisfaction when I returned his affections.

I pulled away, looking up into his laughing face. "Now that was hardly civilized, Detective Pleasant." I teased.

"I've never claimed to be civilized, Detective Cain." He teased back before his mouth found mine again and all rational thought fled me.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I was never a big fan of Skulduggery-goes-flesh because then he is just another pretty face and not the wonderful Skeleton Detective, but if you are really in love I don't suppose it matters what form he's in.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery or Valkyrie. Val is still 24, story is still in her point of view. I listened to 'Umi' (ocean) from "Shiroi Ashita da Roketto-Dan' (It's A White Tomorrow! Rocket Gang) the third Team Rocket CD whilst writing. A million thanks go out to everyone who has faved and followed the story so far. Thank you!

* * *

We were training several weeks later when Skulduggery stopped, winded. I thought it was a tactic, so I goaded him mercilessly.

"What's the matter, Skulduggery? Did the helpless young girl wear the old man out? You haven't been worth anything since you got your flesh back. Maybe you should retire. " I teased.

He stayed bent over, still panting, hands on his legs. A look of pain crossed his face at my words. "Maybe I should, Valkyrie. I'm no good to you, not like this." His velvety voice was hurt, broken. I went towards him to apologize, but he waved me off.

He looked terrible. His long curly black hair was plastered to him, and his charcoal grey suit was soaked with sweat. For the first time in centuries he'd had to face the limitations of a mortal body once more. I walked closer, my hand out to comfort him, and Skulduggery Pleasant looked up at me from under his hat with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

He leapt on me with a roar, tackling me to the ground, pinning me helplessly underneath him. Skulduggery trailed kisses up and down my neck, laughing. "You've forgotten everything I've ever taught you in four years. NEVER feel pity for an opponent who looks helpless, it's most often trickery to reel you in. You fell for it too!"

"But you're sweating, you're winded!" I protested.

"Water manipulation, my most beloved combat accessory, and acting. I'm not that blessed old, honestly! I've kept up my training whilst you were away, which you should know because you have your hands on me often enough." He teased.

I blushed, and he kissed me, deeply. I could feel him wicking the moisture away from his hair, and mine as well. He shifted slightly so I could put my arms around him, and I did, returning his kisses with pleasure. His suit was already dry and I realized he had indeed tricked me. Of course Skulduggery's mobile had to ring, and I giggled as he tried to ignore it.

"It's probably Ghastly, you have to answer."

"No, I don't." Skulduggery grumbled, but he sat up to answer it anyhow, grunting in reply to whomever was on the other end. He snapped his mobile closed and looked at me.

"Ghastly, we have a case. We're needed at the Sanctuary." He was trying to grumble, but the grin on his face was priceless. He was excited to be going to work again and so was I. He helped me to stand, twirling me several times, drawing me into a dance to only music he could hear.

I danced with him, silently thanking my University advisor for insisting on dancing lessons. We waltzed for a while, Skulduggery grinning at me in delight.

"This is new! I thought you couldn't dance!" He waltzed me steadily towards the Bentley, letting me go at last and getting my door for me. I barely stopped myself from curtseying to him and got in, but he had caught the gesture and looked at me, amused.

I leaned over and got his door for him. "I had to study electives. The dance instructor was a Southern belle, much older than you, Skulduggery. She insisted we learn how to waltz among other things.

"And she taught you to curtsy as thanks to the gentleman for the dance? How quaintly old-fashioned. Seat belt." He was laughing, delighted.

"It was all I could do not to say 'Thank you kindly, Sir.' and look for a fan to wave. That woman set women's liberation back by several centuries." I grumbled.

"But she made you a wonderful dance partner and there's nothing wrong with showing a man he's appreciated, Valkyrie. Though I honestly thank you for not curtseying. I never did like it when women did that, it's subservient, and women should never act subservient to men. It's insulting to both of them."

"You could have been burned at the stake for talking like that at one time."

"I was."

"Skulduggery!" But he was laughing too hard at his own joke, the Bentley wobbling slightly. We thankfully arrived at the Sanctuary in one piece, and he grinned over at me.

"You're fun to tease." He said, the grin only broadening. I blushed and looked away. Skulduggery was well aware of how handsome he was. His long narrow face was sharp-featured, but in an attractive way, and his brown eyes held flecks of gold in them. I still wasn't sure what he saw in me, but I was thankful he saw something he liked, because I was too deeply in love at that point to ever let him go.

* * *

We entered Ghastly's office and he looked pleased to see us. I knew he was thankful I was with Skulduggery as his partner again, and he seemed content with anything else that was going on as well. He smiled at me, silently reassuring me I wasn't going to get an lecture and neither was Skulduggery.

He handed the case files over to Skulduggery, who settled them on his crossed legs, placing his hat on top of them.

"Tea?" Ghastly asked, and we both nodded. Ghastly needed the soothing ritual before anything serious so I knew the case had to be a big one. I tried to repress my grin of anticipation and heard Skulduggery snort slightly in amusement.

"What are you two children up to?" Ghastly asked, his back still turned.

"Nothing at all, Elder Bespoke." I managed. Ghastly shook his head, answering without turning.

"Don't do that, it's creepy."

"Certainly, Elder Bespoke. I'll bring her under control, your exalted eminence." Skulduggery answered cheerfully.

Ghastly sighed and turned back to us, the tea ready. "I hate both of you right now." He growled, setting down our tea.

"But we love you. Don't we, Valkyrie?" Skulduggery teased, and Ghastly just glared at him.

"He's been like this all morning, Ghastly, I apologize. Now you were going to tell us about the case?" Ghastly looked at me and snorted. He knew I'd have kept up the teasing as well if I thought he would take it. But he seemed tense and when he explained the case, I understood why.

"You two haven't been here, but the case involves our own Sanctuary. People are just disappearing. They go out on a case, step out for take away, or even leave a room and never return. They're all young, around Valkyrie's age."

Skulduggery tilted his head. "They could have just quit, Ghastly. You have to admit she's got a good head on her shoulders."

Ghastly winced. "So did our detectives until they were shipped back headless. To make it worse, there are rumors going around that Valkyrie is involved. The killings only started after her return."

"Valkyrie is no killer, and I'll shoot the first person who says she is." Skulduggery growled.

"Oh, nobody's blaming her, not for the killing. But you brought something back, didn't you Valkyrie? An old sword?"

"Yes, I got it in a junk shop, why?"

Ghastly sighed. "Sometimes magical artefacts end up in civilian hands. You felt the magic inherent in the sword, so nobody blames you. But it belonged to a dullahan who turned his back on magic and his fairy inheritance after being cursed and cast out of Ireland, and went off to fight in the American colonies during their Revolution."

"Needless to say his true nature won out, and he terrorized the countryside for centuries, trapped in America, yet unable to die and find peace. He attached himself to the sword so if it should ever return to Ireland, so would he, though the curse remains unbroken."

I blinked my mouth suddenly dry. "Good Lord, I brought back the Headless Horseman, didn't I?" I asked, shakily. Ghastly nodded, and even Skulduggery was silent.

* * *

**The Headless Horseman loose in Ireland? What will happen next, I wonder? I changed his background, obviously, so he'd fit in more easily to Irish folklore. The one hereabouts was a fine Hessian soldier and legend has it he can only rest in peace if a woman willingly loves him, head collecting ways and all. Aww.**

**The Irish dullahan or dulachán is literally the 'dark man'. He carries his head aloft or under his arm when riding, and rides a black horse. He also carries a human spine for a horsewhip, and to have him call your name or stop riding is certain death. And you thought fairies were cute little things, didn't you?**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery or Valkyrie. Dullahan is my OC though. Val is still 24, story is still in her point of view. Thanks goes out to **fatgirlslim798** for requesting the latest chapter and all the positive reviews. Thanks to everyone who has followed and faved so far as well. Thanks!

* * *

Skulduggery had recovered his voice by the time we reached the Bentley, insisting I let him get my door. I leaned over and got his, and he grinned at me when he got in.

"Seat belt. Trust you to bring a dullahan home to Ireland, Valkyrie. Too bad you didn't do it while I was still a skeleton. We already know I could have lost my head then and been just fine."

"So not funny, Skullduggery!" I growled.

He shrugged cheerfully. "I thought it was, now lets stop somewhere for lunch before heading home, I'm famished."

I nodded agreement, not mentioning the fact that he'd inhaled six blueberry pancakes, two rashers of bacon and six eggs for breakfast, along with a carafe of orange juice and two pots of coffee. I had no idea where he put it all either.

I knew for a fact that when he'd first become human he had barely ate enough to keep himself alive, the steak meal he'd eaten when I'd met him as Tanas Leap being the first substantial meal he'd eaten in some time.

It had taking learning that I loved him and wasn't frightened of him now for his old appetite to come back, and now he happily put down vast amounts of food. I though he had to have a super fast metabolism, because he never put on weight, even when he added fast food to the menu.

Skulduggery slowed the Bentley pulling into a restaurant we'd never been before offering an all-you-can-eat lunch buffet featuring steak and other meats and turned to look at me in utter delight.

"Do these places really let you eat all you want for one set price?"

"Yes, of course. Most people don't eat that much, so they make good money."

Skulduggery's eyes gleamed. "But what if I ate, say, four or five steaks, then what?"

"You could eat then, they aren't going to stop you. Just two words of advice, Skulduggery. Pace yourself and don't take more that one steak at a time. They'll bring out fresh."

He nodded, insisting on coming around for me, and I kissed him for the effort. I had to admit being able to kiss him in broad daylight with no facade or disguise in between was wonderful. Skulduggery returned the kiss, but in a controlled fashion, seeing as how we were in front of both a busy highway and the steak house windows.

I knew he was happy to be flesh and blood once more, because nobody bothered us as a couple. Skulduggery looked to be 40 at most, and not even that when he smiled, and Lord, the man seemed to be making up for four centuries of not being able to smile.

We sat down and I had to tap him slightly with my foot when he frightened the waitress.

"Skulduggery, I know you're just trying to be friendly but you look like Baron Sardonicus!"

Skulduggery titled his head curiously and smiled, but more naturally. "Who?"

"You've never seen the movie?" He shook his head no. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, and realized I should have thought of that before I'd spoken, but it was too late now.

"Well, he scares people. You don't mean to of course, but you don't have to smile that much."

"Of course, Valkyrie." Skulduggery agreed cheerfully. He smiled too broadly again and I realized he was doing it on purpose and just laughed. The waitress returned with coffee and Skulduggery ordered two buffets, insisting I eat with him.

Skulduggery must have tried every single kind of steak they had. Twice. Plus several baked potatoes as well. He ate like a proper gentleman of course, but in order to keep up with him the waitress simply left a full pot of coffee on the table.

Skulduggery spoke about the case as we ate. "Without even seeing the sword I know our dullahan was a naughty boy indeed. The Sidhe have many of the same magical laws we do, and one is to never, ever take a civilian object and enchant it. That's why you didn't recognize the sword for what it was Valkyrie, though I''d like to know how he touched anything with iron in in and lived."

"Gloves?" I asked, feeling stupid the moment I said it.

But Skulduggery looked over at me in open admiration. "Well done, Valkyrie. Magical gloves of some sort, of course. If all his clothes are magical iron weapons won't be of much use on him since they'll work much like your own clothes."

He reached over, taking my hand gently. "I don't want you feeling guilty, not ever, Valkyrie, and I'm saying that as your partner and best friend. Sons of Ireland often come home, and he was fated to. We don't even know if the Sidhe die to begin with, so who knows how he's viewed the centuries, but he had to have been loved at one time Valkyrie, to have served in a court somewhere. His exile and misery are what has made him so dangerous. You did nothing to cause this, he's choosing his own actions."

I nodded, looking around to see if anyone was listening. People often shrugged off talk of the Sidhe or Good Folk as nonsense, but the idea of them always made me nervous. They passed as ordinary people after all, and I'd already encountered a coach-driving dullahan and he'd been civil enough, but this one was known to enjoy killing people.

I wondered uneasily if he could attach his head and walk up to us, even then. Skulduggery caught my worried glances and frowned. "He won't attack here, Valkyrie, and remember not every dullahan is a dangerous, mindless creature, not even the one we're looking for. He was most likely kind towards humans at one time and something changed him."

I looked at Skulduggery and something clicked. "Dear Lord, you went to the Sidhe, that's how you're flesh and blood again."

Skulduggery nodded. "I was owed some favours and I called them in. I'm cursed to live just about forever thanks to a Necromancer trick if you'll recall, so why not live as a man of flesh and blood once more?"

"But why now?" I asked as we at last rose, Skulduggery sated, however fleetingly.

"You know why now, Valkyrie. I needed to be this way, to be a man once more, so I could be with you."

"Oh Skulduggery, you've always been a man to me." I said, hugging him tightly. We'd reached the Bentley and Skulduggery was holding me.

"Well, hello there. Looking for us?" Skulduggery said, and I turned puzzled. There in broad daylight was the dullahan astride his coal black horse. He wore the finery of a gentleman and the head he held tucked under his arm was a handsome one. One gloved hand held his sword and the other gripped the reins. A bone whip made from a human spine was coiled neatly and hung off his saddle.

He approached, his eyes locked on me. I knew he was there to kill me, and I inwardly winced when he stopped and dismounted. He came forward, the golden eyes in his head staring at me, and a wicked smile playing on his face. The black cape he wore flowed out behind him in a sudden gust of wind.

The dullahan knelt before me, placing his head at my feet and spoke in adoring tones. "My lady, you have freed me from a most wicked and unfair imprisonment on distant shores and returned me to Éire. My sword is at your service, I swear on my honour, I have not committed the crimes I'm accused of."

I looked at him helplessly. "Please, rise- What are you called?"

"Clever lady, not to ask my given name. Dullahan is as good a name as any, my fair lady. But I will only rise when you who have broken the curse tell me truthfully that you believe me."

His eyes were pleading now, and it felt distinctly odd to have a finely dressed gentleman pleading his case with me. I realized he probably couldn't help the way he had looked at me earlier, and nodded at him.

"Please, Dullahan, I believe you. You could have easily killed me if you wanted to at any time I owned the sword but you didn't. You- You saved me once, didn't you."

Dullahan rose, and blinked his eyes in what I guessed was his version of a nod. "Yes, that young man who tried to break into your off campus apartment? Kind of him to trip and fall on that exposed machete the gardener left out, didn't you think? Freak accident, pity." He grinned broadly at me and I wondered just what kind of ally I had won for us.

* * *

**A homicidal dullahan who is protective of Valkyrie? This just keeps getting better. I adore the Sidhe so if they ever should read this, your milk, bread, or salt offerings are coming out shortly.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery or Valkyrie, but Dullahan is my OC. Thanks go out to **Missy Cain xxx**, **Morgan Sulfur** and **ValkyrieEverdeen** for all the wonderful reviews.

* * *

Skulduggery looked at me. "What young man who tried to break into your apartment? You never said a word Valkyrie." He sounded hurt, and Dullahan held up a hand in a gesture of appeasement.

"My lady did not wish to bother you, Detective Pleasant. She was, in her own way, protecting you. That is why I attracted her to the sword, I wanted a lady to serve who would be worthy of me." Humility was obviously not one of Dullahan's problems.

I reminded myself that at one time even lords and ladies deferred to the Sidhe as their betters, so I was lucky this dullahan had taken a liking to me. He and Skulduggery were staring at one another, both obviously thinking they needed to prove they'd defend me there and now.

Dullahan stared at Skulduggery without blinking. "If I had thought you were a threat to my lady's honour I'd have taken your head as well, Detective." Skulduggery blinked and I stepped in between the two.

"Dullahan,, would you say that you are a knight?"

He turned his gold eyes to me and a faint smile crossed his face. "With a court no longer, but yes, I am as you _humans_ would say, a knight."

The way he said humans made me shiver, but I smiled at him. "You honestly consider me your lady?" He blinked in silent reply.

"Then if I recall, by human standards at least, you should have a token of my favour, correct?" He blinked again, more slowly this time, the look on his face unsure.

"I know better than to thank you out loud, Dullahan. But I can treat you as a knight deserves to be treated." I said gently. He smiled and I reached into one of the numerous pockets of my jacket, pulling out a length of black velvet ribbon. I'd worn it in my hair exactly once, but Dullahan seemed enchanted at the gesture.

He bowed again in acceptance of my token, his golden eyes blinking shut in gratitude. "You are a most worthy lady, to treat me with such kindness. My sword is ever at your service and I will watch over you always. I must leave you now, but ask you to be careful, my lady, for the true killer stalks abroad."

He disappeared from view and Skulduggery let out a sigh. He opened my door silently and I got in, reaching over for his door as well. Skulduggery got in, looking at me sadly.

"Seat belt. I thought I was your knight, Valkyrie."

"Skulduggery, you know you are. Poor Dullahan has been in exile for centuries, remember? My being kind to him doesn't mean I don't trust you to protect me. He saved my life, Skulduggery, and in his own rather violent way he is a good man, well Sidhe man, at any rate."

Skulduggery smiled faintly, putting the Bentley into drive. "Of course, I apologize, Valkyrie. You know how protective I am of you, and he is handsome-"

"Good Lord, Skulduggery, I'm not in love with him."

Skulduggery grinned at me. "Of course you're not, and I knew that."

I smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. He'd known nothing of the sort and we both knew it.

* * *

We were in our office going over the files for the case. The only crime scene photos we had were of the boxes each headless detective had been returned in. The heads were still missing, which of course was why Dullahan was our prime suspect, but I noticed something in the photos.

There was no blood in the boxes, nor on the bodies, and the cuts were ragged, like a dull hacksaw or some other toothed instrument had been used clumsily, not the smooth cut of an experienced swordsman.

Skulduggery nodded at my observations. "Very good, Valkyrie, so what does this tell us?"

"However they were killed, they were beheaded long after when the blood had settled in the body. The pathology report doesn't show much blood loss, and the clothes would be a mess if they'd been beheaded alive."

"Indeed. Plus the bodies arrived chilled, even packed in dry ice. Somebody has been preserving them, perhaps in a body cooler. Maybe the killer is a homicidal pathologist." He smiled faintly, getting up and stretching lazily. "Coffee?" He asked, going to the pot for a refill and I nodded.

Skulduggery took my mug then brought it back and sat on the corner of my desk as was his habit.

"I'm glad Dullahan was there to protect you, Valkyrie. I certainly didn't send you away to University to get attacked. It just hurt, knowing I'd thoughtlessly put you in danger. I'd told myself you'd been trained well and could handle any danger. I'd never have though in a million years of some young man trying to-" He stopped, wincing his eyes shut and I got up and held him from behind.

"That's because you aren't a monster, Skulduggery. You don't think like one. We don't even mix with those types of Detectives at the Sanctuary because you were shielding me. But I know one of them, and she taught me things, I think I would have been OK, but thank God I didn't have to find out."

Skulduggery nodded. "I have tried to shield you, to pretend certain things don't exist. To pretend that I don't- Well, we've done enough on the case, for one day I think, enjoy your coffee." He got up abruptly and went to his own desk.

Skulduggery was showing wonderful self control and he was always and ever a gentleman. I considered him my lover, but he never took full advantage of the role, insisting on being a proper gentleman with me at all times. I didn't mind, holding him and kissing him were enough as we both adjusted to him being a man of flesh and blood again, but he didn't need to be ashamed of being a healthy man either.

I knew better that to say anything directly, Skulduggery liked to just ignore things at times, so I drank my coffee and did my best to pretend I hadn't noticed his verbal slip. "Skulduggery, are you all right?" I asked. His head was down on his desk on top of his folded arms.

I went over to his desk when he refused to reply. He kept his head down, refusing to look at me.

"That's the good thing about being a girl. You can never tell when I'm interested in you." I said jokingly.

His head jerked up in surprise. "Valkyrie, such language! I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just settling in to a lovely nap. You young women with your wild ways. Honestly!" His velvety voice was pitched much higher than normal, almost squeaky, so I knew he was faking his offense and just laughed in reply, leaving him in the office looking three kinds of annoyed.

* * *

I was stretched out on the couch a short time later when my mobile rang. It was Ghastly. He never called me ever and I wasn't sure how he'd gotten my mobile number. But I picked up anyhow.

"Hello, Elder Bespoke?"

"Please don't do that, it's creepy. Listen, there's been another two murders, this time the detectives were much older, so our killer is breaking his pattern. Obviously this has the other detectives frightened and it is all I can do to keep them from rioting. I hate to ask you this Valkyrie, but I want you and Skulduggery off the case."

"What? Why?"

There was a long silence, the he spoke. "I've never told you this, but you're like a daughter to me. If this killer is going through Sanctuary detectives, there simply aren't that many left between him and killing you. We know it isn't the dullahan. Skulduggery already called me, but whomever he is, he's still dangerous. Valkyrie I- Wait, there's somebody here."

I heard the mobile being put down and Ghastly talking to someone. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" I could hear the sounds of a struggle, curses, then dead silence. The mobile was picked up and shut off and my heart went ice cold. I ran for Skulduggery, and shook him awake at his desk.

"Skulduggery, we have to go. Ghastly's been attacked." He snapped into wakefulness, and we rushed outside, Skulduggery only pausing to grab his hat. We were soon in the Bentley tearing up the roads and praying we weren't too late.

* * *

**Is Ghastly dead? It certainly doesn't sound good, does it? I don't even know what happened to him and I'm writing the story. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Ghastly, Tipstaff or Valkyrie. Tanas and Leap are my OCs though! Val is still 24, story is still in her POV. Thanks go out to **fatgirlslim798** and **Fire kitty 12** for reviewing Chapter 5.

* * *

We had called ahead to the Sanctuary and by the time we arrived there were two detectives standing guard over the hallway to Ghastly's office. We tried to surge past them, but Detectives Tanas and Leap caught us firmly.

Tanas, as gruff as his disposition was held me gently. "Hey, calm down now. He's alive but something's seriously wrong. We have orders to keep you two out, all right? The doctors are with him now. I have no idea why they didn't move him downstairs to patch him up, but they didn't."

Skulduggery paled. "How bad is he?" He asked Tanas. Tanas looked away and wouldn't answer.

"What doctors are with him? Not Nye?" I asked, worried.

"I don't think that thing even works here anymore. Now you two just take it easy. Go on then, get some coffee or something. You'll know what's happened as soon as anyone."

I already knew what had happened. I think Skulduggery did too because he was quiet as we walked away. We reached the main floor, neither of us wanting to say the truth. The silent pall that had fell over the Sanctuary was answer enough to confirm our fears.

After a while the doctors walked by grim and silent. Tanas and Leap came down, looking terrible. Skulduggery looked at me, his face a mask of anguish then looked over my shoulder, startled. I turned and looked. It wasn't possible.

Ghastly was walking towards us, frowning over the sight of the whole Sanctuary ground to a halt. He came up to me, then smiled and held out his arms. I hugged him tightly. "But how?"

"My reflection. The poor man wasn't even alive for a day. My sources told me the killer might be coming for me. I take it we have a fresh crime scene to visit?" He laughed as he released me. We happily trailed after him, Tanas and Leap going with us.

People gasped to see Ghastly alive and well, but most seemed happy. Tipstaff seemed downright thrilled. "Elder Bespoke, you're alive!"

"So it would seem, and in a Sanctuary full of sorcerors who can't tell a reflection from the real thing. I weep for the future of magic." Ghastly said dryly.

* * *

The crime scene was opened to us, although forensics growled a little when we entered, they gave us space to work. Ghastly whistled to see the mess that had been made of the office. His double lay on the floor, covered with a sheet. The sight didn't seem to bother him.

Tanas and Leap offered to handle the body and Skulduggery nodded. Tanas invited me over and we crouched down to look at it. There were no marks visible on the body. Tanas moved his hands over the body, testing, searching for a clue to how the reflection was killed.

"Rigor mortis hasn't set in yet." I called over my shoulder.

"So what does that tell us?" Skulduggery asked, pleased I noticed.

"He's been dead under three hours. Though the doctors mucking about trying to save him didn't help our time frame. Thought we know it since I was talking to Ghastly when-" I looked at Ghastly. "Wait a minute, I was talking to you on the mobile when you were attacked. How?"

"You were talking to my reflection. Sorry you had to go through that. They can be accelerated to match the original completely. He, or rather it, has been doing my work all day for me."

"There are days I can't stand you." I muttered and he smiled at me.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery scolded, but Ghastly only shook his head in amusement.

"What did it tell you anyhow?" Ghastly asked, curious.

"Oh, some random glitch stuff. Nothing major. "

"Mm-hmm. Like me wanting you two off the case? I was watching my office remotely, Val. I'd like you two off it even more now, considering."

"Ghastly!" Skulduggery protested. "This is our case, you just can't take us off it."

"Try me."

Tanas and Leap stood up as did I and we all walked towards the hallway. If those two were going to fight over the case we didn't want drug into the middle of it. Skulduggery of course, had other plans.

"Where do you think you're going, Valkyrie? I'm assuming you do want to be on this case with me?" He asked, exasperated.

I shrugged. "I honestly don't care. I'll take a holiday if it's being given to us. Then the Sanctuary can loose our contact with Dullahan and new detectives will have to start from square one, but do I look like I care? Heck, I might quit if were so undervalued."

Ghastly looked at me and his eyes narrowed. "You fight dirty, you know that? Some women would appreciate being protected."

"I'm not a woman, I'm a Detective."

He snorted and shook his head. "All right, have it your way. But why don't you two take off until we have the techs out of here? Go get dinner or something."

Skulduggery nodded in agreement and led the way back to the Bentley. He paused before opening my door. "You know, your bluff could have failed. Then what would you have done?" He asked, his voice hard and his face displeased.

"I wasn't bluffing. I'm not about to be mollycoddled, Skulduggery. Though if you want to be, that's your lookout." I growled, getting in. I got his door, thought he didn't thank me as he got in. I sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply you're a milksop or anything, you just seemed ready to cave in and that isn't like you."

"I was biding my time. Confronting Ghastly like that usually doesn't end well. You're lucky you're a girl."

"If you want another partner, you can find one." I growled. Skulduggery drew back as if I'd slapped him. I put my head in my hands, finally realizing why Ghastly did it so often. "I'm sorry, Skulduggery. I love you, I'm happy to be your partner. I just resent everyone trying to protect me, and I seriously will quit if you all keep doing it."

I lifted my head to look at him. Skulduggery said nothing, and put the Bentley into drive. He was silent the whole way home, refusing to talk to me and shrugging off my hand angrily when I touched him.

He just gave me a hard stare when we got home and got out without me. I sighed and followed, at least he was back to normal if the way he stalked into the house without me was any indication. I could handle the Skulduggery that was rude and insensitive better.

At least that's what I told myself as the hours drug on and he pointedly ignored me. He knew of course he'd break me and he'd get his way as he always did.

"For the love of God! Fine, you can protect me! Are you happy now?" I growled in exasperation.

Skulduggery looked up, a huge smile on his face. "That's the first sensible thing you've said all day, Valkyrie. I was going to protect you anyhow, of course."

"Who made up_ that_ rule?"

"I did, just now, and there's precious little you can do about it."

"Idiot."

"Says the woman who agreed to be my partner. Now let's say we call out for take away. I don't feel like cooking, unless you do? You could cook for me, you_ are_ a woman, after all." He gazed at me lovingly, making sure to look as adorable as possible.

I was going to threaten to poison him, but he titled his head for good measure and I relented. "Fine, I'll make dinner. This is blatant sexism, by the way. But what do you want?"

He looked at me adoringly. "Steak? Two or three for me, and whatever you want, of course, and potatoes, would be nice, and coffee. Do we have anything for dessert?"

I sighed and headed for the kitchen, well aware I was setting women's rights back a good millenia. I'd just gotten the steaks out when I hard the kitchen chairs shift behind me and turned to see Dullahan watching me closely, his expression grave.

The woman who sat across from him gave me pause, but I managed to nod in respect, wondering what I'd even done to earn the misfortune of having a Bean Shide show up. She looked at me, her eyes fiery red from crying, and began to wail.

* * *

**Just what every household needs, a portent of death showing up.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N/: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Lord Vile, Darquesse, Fletcher or Caelan. Val is still 24, story is still in her POV. Special thanks go out to **Ginger Blackmore**, **ValkyrieEverdeen**, and **Fatgirl Slim** for all the rave reviews! Sorry to take so long to update, but those darn plot bunnies were hiding.

* * *

Skulduggery appeared in the doorway at the Bean Sidhe's wail. He got in between us, shaking his head. "No, you can't have her. Take me instead. I won't let you have her, not the woman I love."

The Bean Sidhe stopped wailing and fixed him with a glare. "I'm here to give fair warning. One in this house will die. Who it t'is or when is not of my choosing, be prepared." She wailed again, the sound getting so loud that I doubled over in pain, then was gone.

I looked over at Dullahan, who eyed me sorrowfully. "I'm sorry, I had no choice. She warned you as a kindness, my lady. I will fail you, obviously, and it grieves me to hear it. But a balance must be kept. That is what you weren't told." He turned his golden eyes to Skulduggery. "For a life given, a life must be taken. You were given new life, new flesh. New life, new flesh must be taken away from thee. You were tricked by the court as I was."

Skulduggery sagged into a chair. "No, no. I didn't mean for this to happen. Valkyrie can't be made to pay for me loving her. Take me, Dullahan. I'll give everything back and go with you willingly, but I'm begging you, spare Valkyrie."

I was furious. "Skulduggery, no! We'll find a way out of this, we always do. I'm not loosing you, OK? I swear to you Skulduggery, you do this and I'll beat you to the other side, you see if I don't."

"You wouldn't dare!" He gasped.

I leaned in close. "Yes I would, and we all know what will happen when I die, don't we?" I asked with the faintest smile.

Skulduggery's face lit up in instant joy. "Very well, Valkyrie. I won't stand in your way. If you want to become Darquesse and destroy the entire planet in a rampage, far be it from me to stop you. I certainly hope you won't destroy the Sidhe first in a fit of rage."

Dullahan started. "She wouldn't?"

Skulduggery laughed. "Valkyrie wouldn't, but Darquesse? She'll enjoy having new toys to play with. Of course she tends to break all her toys."

Dullahan paled. "The Bean Sidhe only wails in a house where death will come, but this- This is unacceptable. Had we known the one called Darquesse is involved..." He turned pleading eyes on me. "Surely you wouldn't, my lady?"

"I don't have any choice in the matter, Dullahan. When I die Darquesse takes over, and with no Skulduggery to stop her, there will be no controlling her. As a matter of fact she might end the world because he is in danger. She doesn't do well with not getting her way. But hey, maybe Lord Vile will show up and fight her, you never know."

Dullahan went absolutely ashen. "We care not if mortals destroy one another, but the end of the Sidhe ? I must go." With that he blinked out of sight and Skulduggery and I burst out laughing.

I grinned at him. "I never thought being a homicidal maniac who could end the world would come in handy. Hmm. Steak is still good?"

Skulduggery rose, grinning. "Let me take you out. I've never seen anyone maneuver that quickly with the Sidhe , ever. They may have tricked me, but they won't get anything past you, will they? Darquesse would kill them just to prove she could and they know it."

"That they do, and now I have insurance. Because if anything happens to you, Skulduggery, they know I'm letting Darquesse out to play."

Skulduggery smiled and escorted me out to the Bentley, beaming in pride. I could only wonder how much of him was showing that pride, and how much was Lord Vile nearing the surface. Because I had seen the light in his eyes when Vile was mentioned and I knew it wouldn't take much incentive for Lord Vile to return.

Skulduggery insisted on a drive to somewhere nice, and he grinned over at me as he drove. "You have no idea how much I missed this when you were away, Valkyrie. You've always been my perfect partner, and this counts as a rescue. Thought I'd like to point out that partners as wonderful as you don't use it for leverage."

There was something about the expression that came over his face that melted my heart, and I leaned over and kissed him. I spoke then, saying what we both needed to hear. "Skulduggery, yes, I'm in love with you. And yes, sometimes I miss the old you, because I loved you then as well. I know you're worried you did the wrong thing, that I don't love you now because you're no longer a skeleton, but that isn't true, Skulduggery. I know you did this, became flesh and blood again to be with me and I love you for it, all right?"

He nodded, seemed tense and close to tears, I knew he expected there to be a bad part to what I had to say, that I was going to reject him. I rested my head on his shoulder as he drove, and he wrapped the arms around me, holding me as close as my seat belt would allow.

"Skulduggery?" I asked, and I felt him tense.

"Yes, Valkyrie?" His voice was careful.

"Are you ever planning on asking me to marry you?" The Bentley veered ever so slightly in response, and his arm tightened around me. Skulduggery coasted to the shoulder of the road, then turned to look at me.

"Am I what?" He asked, looking slightly dazed.

"Are you ever going to ask me to marry you? Because I've been waiting for you to ask for years. Of course if you don't feel that way for me, that's all right too. I just had hoped that you loved me that way, but I understand. Forget I said anything." I turned away before he could see my tears, but he gently turned me back to face him.

"Valkyrie." There were tears in his own eyes, then he was kissing me deeply, his arms tightening around me. Skulduggery deepened the kiss, pressing me backwards, then pulled back reluctantly. "Yes, Valkyrie Cain, I want you to marry me. But I couldn't dare ask you if there was any possibility you'd say no. I love you Valkyrie, I want to be with you forever. Say you'll marry me, say yes. Please." He was stroking my hair, his hands frantic to keep in contact with me. I caught his hands gently and held them.

"Of course I'll marry you, Skulduggery. All you ever had to do was ask." His smile in reply said everything he wanted it to, and we drove the rest of the way with his arm wrapped around me.

I'd never seen Skulduggery that happy before, although he'd often been cheerful and even joyful on occasion. But that night he was supremely content with himself, and me. He got a booth not a table so he could sit close to me, one arm wrapped around me protectively, and he ordered several entrees which he happily shared with me.

"I never thought I'd get to do this with you, you know. Take care of you like this, take you out to dinner. I'm sorry I made you wait so long, Valkyrie, but I was terrified I'd loose you if I proposed and you didn't want me."

"Skulduggery. Then you did everything you did for me, all the gifts, doing this" I squeezed his hand gently, "not even knowing if I loved you?" I looked at him in wonder.

He nodded. "I couldn't help myself, Valkyrie. When I realized I was in love with you, I sent you away, but it was terrible for me. All I wanted was to be near you. When you didn't respond to my extra attention and gifts-" He shrugged helplessly.

"I was afraid to, Skulduggery. I didn't think you'd want to hear I'd fallen in love with you. You've mentioned our age difference so much I thought it was your way of telling me it would never work out."

He smiled and laughed softly. "It was my way of begging you to tell me it didn't matter."

"It doesn't and it shouldn't. Though I find it hard to believe the great Skeleton Detective ever begged for anything." I teased. "I guess I can't call you that anymore, can I?"

Skulduggery grinned in reply. "You can call me anything you like. As long as you keep your promise and marry me, of course. If you thought I was persistent as a skeleton, I'll be ten times worse now, Valkyrie. Personally I blame testosterone."

"You've always had plenty of testosterone." I said, then blushed slightly, drawing another soft laugh from Skulduggery. He drew me closer, nuzzling into me for a moment then pulled back with a sigh.

"You're sure my age isn't a problem? I distinctly remember you saying fifty was too old for you once." His voice was careful

"Because you were trying to palm me off on strange guys, that's why. I didn't want anyone else but you."

"Of course you didn't. Explains why you got shot down on the train." He said dryly.

"That was an attempt to make you jealous."

"Well it worked. Valkyrie, I know it should go without saying, but I'm not Fletcher. I couldn't take you cheating on me, ever."

I sighed. "I wasn't in love with Fletcher, OK? I said it by mistake, and I was not dating Caelan."

"Yet you continued to see him behind Fletcher's back. I'm sorry Valkyrie, but I'll admit a big part of me doesn't trust you."

I looked at him. He wasn't kidding. "Then maybe proposing was a mistake." I said softly.

Skulduggery looked at me for the longest time. "Maybe it was. I need time to think. I'm sorry Valkyrie, but I really don't trust you, not in that way. I still want to be partners, of course."

I couldn't believe this was happening. I shook my head. "I have Dullahan. He'll watch over me, and you don't need me to complete an investigation. I'll get a cab back to Uncle Gordon's." Skulduggery made no move to stop me so I got out of the booth and took out my mobile.

The cab arrived soon enough and I endured the lonely ride back to the mansion, my thoughts racing. I guessed Ghastly wouldn't be pleased, but I was paying for my past and I'd never stop paying.

I wondered why men felt they could make an instant claim on you just because you spent time with them. Did everyone at the Sanctuary think I was the cheating girlfriend when I'd never been a real girlfriend to begin with?

Or had I been? I'd blocked out all the memories I could of that time, of the awful things that had happened. But now I got to pay for my mistakes all over again. Unless of course, I left Ireland completely.

I nodded to myself and dug out my mobile. I could be on a plane in several hours and disappear as if I'd never existed. If I cared anything at all for Skulduggery, that's exactly what I'd do before I cheated on him too. Once the bad girlfriend always the bad wife.

I hesitated, saying a silent goodbye, then dialed.

* * *

Wow. I wanted a happy chapter, but, wow. Obviously Val doesn't trust herself. I never saw her as a girlfriend to either Fletcher or Caelan. She was just too young for them to listen when she repeatedly told them they didn't own her. So now she gets to be treated as the bad girl when she did nothing wrong. But that's life


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Darquesse, Lord Vile, Fletcher or Caelan. Vile is still 24, story is still in her POV. Thanks go out to **Fatgirl Slim** and a mystery **Guest** for reviewing Chapter 6!

* * *

I didn't even get a chance to complete my call. Dullahan appeared and took my mobile from my hand with his free hand, his head tucked under his arm. He was glaring at me balefully. "I'll take that, thank you." He said, crushing the mobile into useless bits in his fist.

"My mobile! Fine, I'll get tickets another way, but I'm leaving Ireland."

"We'll see to it the planes crashes. You're needed here, my lady. Your intended needs you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try us."

"You want to release Darquesse on the world, fine by me." I growled, then headed for the door. Dullahan stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"My lady, please. We do not want war with you. You are one of the few humans we like. Will you give up on your intended so easily?" His voice was gentle. I sighed and slumped back against the wall in defeat.

"I'm the bad girlfriend, Dullahan, the kind who cheats on her boyfriend. I'm getting exactly what I deserve. I thought he was nervous all this time because he wanted to propose. If I'd have thought for one second he didn't trust me I'd have never agreed to even be partners again let alone anything else. He's lied to me, for all these years, Dullahan, and I can't take him not trusting me."

Dullahan motioned me into the living room and we both sat. He regarded me for the longest time. "Are you unfaithful?"

"You tell me, Dullahan. Yes I would go places with Fletcher, and yes, I kissed him, but I didn't love him. The moment I said it I realized I shouldn't have. I'll admit Caelan was attractive, but he didn't own me and I kept trying to get him to go away, to get them both to back off. I never intended for anyone to get hurt, but they did, because I'm the bad girlfriend. I'd never trust myself to be faithful now to Skulduggery, I'm almost sure I'd cheat on him."

"To prove to him or yourself how bad a person you are? You've accepted what others tell you about yourself, but I see that you meant no harm. Even if you were a girlfriend to this Fletcher it matters not. You had not sworn to be his, had you?"

"No, but among humans it is assumed."

Dullahan waved a hand in dismissal. "You broke no pledge as none was given. How did you meet this Caelan?"

So I told him briefly about Skulduggery's rescue and that yes Caelan was handsome, but he was a vampire, and I'd gotten in way over my head without meaning to and didn't know what to do. "I'm still a bad person. I don't deserve Skulduggery."

Dullahan sighed in exasperation. "My lady! You were willing to destroy the Sidhe to protect him. We could have killed you instantly for the threat, yet we chose not to for we honour such deep bonds."

I looked at him and felt myself go pale. "You could have what?"

He shrugged. "There was never any intent to harm you or you would not be alive. The instant I reported back to the court they knew how to deal with Darquesse as well. I am only allowed back in the court because of you, my lady. I am still unwanted, still in exile."

"Why?"

"Because like you, I made a mistake when I was younger. As strange as it may seen to you I was considered a good match among the Sidhe. My marriage was arranged to a cold woman I could not love. I was forbidden my mortal lover. I chose my mortal lover and exile. Of course in a fit of rage my betrothed killed my human lover, so all my willfulness was for naught."

He looked sad and I felt my heart catch. "I tried to die, to be with my beloved. But part of my curse is that I cannot die. The one who made your Skulduggery flesh and blood was the selfsame that I betrayed. No doubt she worked her bitterness against me into her work on him."

I felt everything click into place, and it was like I woke up from a dream. I looked at Dullahan who looked rather alarmed, but I waved off his concern. "What just happened, what I just said, wasn't me, it was part of the curse on Skulduggery that activated when he proposed. I see now, he trusts me, I trust me. Her however I don't trust, mainly because she's there now. So of course he needs rescued, again."

I stood up and motioned Dullahan to me, the massed my shadows and we shadow-walked and were gone.

* * *

We appeared in Skulduggery's living room where he was tied to a chair, and the evil female in question had a poisoned dagger to his throat. I smiled at Skulduggery. "Found our killer, did you? Good for you."

The Sidhe glared at me but didn't deign to speak to me. I sighed. "First, we need to do something about the clumsy little curses you've handed out. Oh, your court thinking you could actually do something to me? I made you think that." I grinned. I waved a hand towards Skulduggery, breaking his curse as easily as I had broker my own. I turned towards Dullahan.

"You are released form your curse. Go, she's waiting for you." He smiled thankfully but stayed, waiting to see what I would do. I had frozen the killer in place with my thoughts, having first moved her away from Skulduggery. Now I tore away his restraints with a gesture and the cuffs that bound his powers fell free.

I looked at her and laughed. "You still have no idea who or what I am, do you? I suppose I should thank you because you made me let go, oh, your curse worked. But the moment I gave up the will to live I came alive." She stared balefully.

"Now I know you being royalty and all you're people won't punish you, and the Sanctuary isn't going to put you in the gaol because they fear your people. I of course fear nothing. So what to do with you?"

I was musing and looked over at Skulduggery. He looked curious, but unafraid. He smiled, then spoke. "Hello, it's been a while, Darquesse." At my name the haughty woman went pale. Skulduggery and I both laughed.

"That it has, Skulduggery. I've missed you, but of course I've always been with you, but you know that. Now you and Dullahan were two of her victims, what do you say would be a fitting punishment?"

"Make her human." Both men spoke at once and I laughed because I knew it was what she feared most. I thought about it, then nodded.

"I agree with them. You'll loose everything, and you'll eventually die. Plus you'll be a mere mortal, not even magical. But I'll let you remember vaguely what you once were because it wouldn't be punishment if you didn't."

I gestured and her glamorous beauty faded, she was no longer ethereal, no longer Sidhe, no longer magical. She was a plain ordinary mortal with no jobs skill, no home, and no prospects for the future.

"Try living as that which you despise. Maybe it will teach you some humility." I waved my hand and she was gone. Sent into the home range of a certain Texan because I knew he hated late night intruders.

Dullahan bowed to me a final time and faded from view, gone to the other side to join his beloved. I looked over at Skulduggery. "It's still me, Skulduggery. Can't explain it, but I guess her curse made me fuse the two halves of me together. I wanted you safe, but I have no desire to end the world. I like it too much."

I shrugged and sat down. I relaxed letting my power fall to normal levels once more. Skulduggery smiled and came to sit beside me. He looked at me hesitantly, then kissed me. "I felt something was wrong, but I couldn't fight it. I trust you, you know I do."

I nodded. "And I trust you. Lord Vile was about a nanosecond away from joining us, but he was waiting, enjoying watching me, wasn't he?"

Skulduggery grinned. "That he was. He, or rather I, enjoyed your solution. It was clever and something befitting the crimes. We'll write up a report, the Sanctuary has had to deal with criminal Sidhe before. We just usually never had anyone strong enough to punish them."

"I think my little demonstration will teach them to think twice before the meddle in our affairs again. I'd hate to have to punish them all at once, they amuse me as humans amuse them. Besides I'm a nice person. A homicidal unrepentant maniac, but a nice person all the same."

We both laughed and Skulduggery put an arm around me. "Does said maniac forgive me for failing her and still want to marry me? Because I am very much in love with her." He purred.

I grinned. "Of course she forgives you, though there is nothing to forgive. I love you Skulduggery and I take you as you are. Her problem was she couldn't love. She thought possession or ownership was love, and it isn't. You've never tried to own me, I've always been your equal, and for that I adore you."

Skulduggery grinned and leaned in to kiss me again.

* * *

**So there you have it. The two have solved the case, punished the criminal and everything comes to a happy ending. Valkyrie having accepted her Darquesse powers will certainly not be anyone any bad guy would ever want to run into, not that she'd rob Skulduggery of any fun in the adventures they will doubtless have. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
